theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperious Guard
The Hyperious Guard are the standard human infantry units used in combat. They are named after both Hyperion the titan and lord of the light and a warrior named Hyperious in the omni-verse. They are the Allfather's most prolific and numerous soldiers in empire and are considered the "lightning" of the empire. The Hyperious Guard are lead by The Council member Warmaster Ivaan. Pre-Hyperious Guard Before they were the Hyperious Guard (formed in the thirtieth-millennium), the pre-hyperious guard were known as the Crimson Guard. The Crimson Guard were the original military used to fight during human inter-planetary warfare and eventually in the first alien conflicts. The Crimson Guard used technology stronger and far more expensive than the current guardsmen. This led to their decommision due to lack of numbers and the price of equipment during the conflicts to come. The Hyperious Guard came forth using lesser weapons but far more numbers and came into the light. The guard would take up the majority of the duties of the Crimson Guard and become much more cost effective. Gabriel Dupatche would be the one to lead them and Crimson Guard during his lifetime. Forty-five millennia later they are still the largest army in the empire and are used in the defense of worlds and settlements across the empire. The Hyperious Guard have had a succession of Warmasters but are now led by Warmaster Ivaan. Branches of the Hyperious Guard The Hyperious Guard is divided into 6 branches; Infantry, Mechanized, Air Force, Logistics, Special Forces, and Intelligence/Strategic Command. Each branch is responsible for maintaining maximum effectiveness of its forces, and Strategic Command is responsible for ensuring cooperation and coordination between the branches. See Branches of the Hyperious Guard page for details on the the different branches. Additional Forces The diverse enemies of the Empire require an equally diverse counterforce. As a result, many of the other Pantheon send a few of their own to assist and learn from the lightning of the Allfather. Included in the ranks of the Guard are the Scioni Ignix, a branch of the Church of the Allfather operating in cooperation with the Hyperious Guard. Recruitment and Training. Recruitment and training are part of the responsibilities of the Logistics Branch. Conscription is the primary source for new recruits for the Hyperious Guard. There also volunteers that join the guard to become professional soldiers. Many of these volunteers are accepted into the many military academies in the empire to become officers. There are many military academies throughout the empire with many of the most respected and esteemed on Earth. The largest however is the Vuelven Grand Academy. The Vuelven Grand Academy spans the entire planet of Vuelven. Vuelven draws recruits from every corner of human space. Vuelven has an incredibly diverse population since cadets make up to 75% of the population. Vuelven's diversity can only be matched by Earth itself. Vuelven is an incredibly difficult school to get into despite its immense size. Graduates of Vuelven rise quickly in the Hyperious Guard, hence the high number of applicants. Vuelven Grand Academy trains officers for every branch of the Hyperious Guard, but its main focus is on infantry, mechanized, and air force branches. Vuelven Grand Academy was founded by Warmaster Amberley when she liberated the planet. Notable Regiments Korrelian Ghosts- 602nd Airborn Solafaire- One of the most decorated regiments of Earth. Known for one of the few regiments to be sent to areas outside of the Sol System, and due to their training, they are usually sent into situations normally considered suicide. Prospero Primary- Regiments recruited from Warmaster Ivaan's home collective of Prospero. The regiments are exceptional urban fighters. Usually go into battle alongside the Warmaster. Phantomine Stalkers- An elite stealth regiment from deep in the forest of Phantomine. Excellent at infiltrating enemy lines and creating chaos behind enemy lines before an attack. Also, superior soldiers in forested terrain because of the immense forest of the their home planet. LaGrange Shock Troops- Heavily armed storm troops from the planet LaGrange. These regiments are the spear-tip of attacks and usually in the thick of the fighting. The LaGrange regiments sustain massive casualties because of their aggressive fighting style, most prefer to die trying to take a position rather than survive but fail to take a position. Vertick Honor Guard- The Vertick regiment used to be the honor guard for the royal family back on Vertick. The honor guard was transfer to Hyperious Guard service in gratitude by the royal family after the Hyperious Guard repulsed a Juakkomar invasion. Lerrik Mounted regiment- A mounted regiment that rides the biped and extremely versatile creatures called Azpects. The regiment specializes in quick hit and run raids. The Whispering 12- An elite regiment of mostly blind soldiers from the moon Kratha. The soldiers have extremely poor vision because the moon they are from is eternally dark. To make up for their lack of sight the population of the moon has evolved their other senses to make up for the loss of vision. The Krathan's best sense is their hearing. Krathan's hearing is extremely useful on the battlefield as they can detect things most normal soldiers can't even come close too. They are called the Whispering 12 because the soldiers whisper to each other, as they consider normal talking extremely loud. Onaga Heavy- Elite heavy tank regiment know for their aggressive and risky tactics. Most well know for their participation in General Griffen's Charge. Appearance The Guard wear the colors of their world while holding the Allfather's symbol on their armor. They use armor with servo technology as well as their helmets that have hard-light visors. Standard Equipment Model 09 Bolt Rifle- standard rifle with the X-412 "Corpse-maker" Shotgun built in. MM-27 Burst Pistol- 'The Mauler' 2-Frag Grenades 1 Smoke Grenade 1 Flash Grenade Aegis SIBA (Standard Infantry Body-Armor)Category:Hyperious Guard Hyperious Land Vehicles Category:Empire of Sol The Hyperious Guard from the mechanized regiments to the logistics branch use an assortment of land vehicles. There are several standard designs that are used throughout the empire but many regiments use specialize vehicles. See separate pages for vehicle descriptions. Hyperious Air Vehicles While most void capable vehicles are piloted and maintained by the Navy, the Hyperious Guard uses many atmosphere air vehicles. The air vehicles are used for close air support and transportation on planets. See separate pages for air vehicle descriptions.